In Dependable Arms
by JET20
Summary: This is an AU, something new, Steph meets a Ranger when she's in her most vulnerable time. BABE BABE BABE-
1. Chapter 1

In Dependable Arms is an Alternate Universe...

All character belong to J. E.

* * *

><p>The sky gave off a red and purple hue as I drove down Interstate 75 to my downtown office. The past three days spent in Key West to relax but my consulting firm in Miami cannot wait. The traffic was mild, I checked my messages hoping for a call from Joe Morelli my fiancée as of two weeks now. I frowned at the phone he wasn't picking up. I pulled into the parking garage and rode the elevator up to my office. That's strange, I thought as the elevator doors open to my floor, the office should be closed, why are the lights on. I stood at the door that lead to hallway and a sudden feeling of Déjà vu overwhelmed me. I dreamed about this once, walking down a dark hall leading into an abandon warehouse. The smell of sulfur and blood polluted the air. A mixture of bullet casing and blood covering the floor, and beyond that the sound of a dozen men writhed on the floor breathing their last breathe. But in reality, I walked down my dimmed lighted hallway towards my office. The smell of candle wax and sex polluted the air. As I approached the door, a mixture of clothing and a empty vodka bottle were scattered on the floor, and on the floor of my black Persian rug lay my fiancée and secretary Joyce BArnholdt writhing on the floor exhaling their last breathe of ecstasy. It would seem as if my dream will soon become a reality with just two victims. I slowly stopped a couple of feet from where they were finishing up. Joe pulled away to lay on the opposite side of Joyce, still not noticing my presences he went up an elbow with his back facing me.<p>

"That was the best," he told her

"Even better than Stephanie?" she asked in return.

"You are." he told her in return.

I pulled the 3-carat diamond ring off my finger and slowly turn from the couple. I tossed the ring over my shoulder and made a hasty getaway to the elevators. Not caring where the ring landed even though it landed on Joyce's head. The elevator binged and I heard Joe call after me, I stepped into the small space and turned to find a tall dark man dressed in all black crowding the doorway. Behind him Joe was running tripping repeatedly on his pants. I hit the button for the doors to close and before Joe got to the door the ring in his outreached hands glisten before they closed.

Tears were falling down my face as I stare at the gold wall inside the elevator. The man beside me shifted from foot to foot. I wiped at my face but it was no use they continued to fall. I just walked in on the man that I loved and the woman who was considered a friend.

"Are you ok?"

I looked over at this man and felt my eyes widen, he was so, he was just prefect. I looked at him starting from his feet encased in black combat boots, powerful thighs encased in cargo pants, an impressive bulge, a black v-neck shirt that hugged his muscle, his throat was smooth, his face was Adonis worthy, with long black hair reaching past his shoulder. When I looked into his eyes, they were glittering with untold secret and passion.

"Uh," he had struck me speechless, "Yeah sure."

"Are you sure, because you should never run from your problems."

"Oh and I'm suppose to go back up there and face the fact that I was engage to a douche who can't keep it in his pants, and trusted a bitch that I helped get a job."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I turned towards him and folded my arms, "Was that your office?"

"Yes."

"So get your ass up there and take it back."

"It's not that simple."

He reached towards the button for my floor, "Yes it is, go in there and get them out."

"Um, but..."

"No but, babe I'll go with you."

"OK if your sure?"

"Babe." I don't know if it was the way he said it, but Babe sounded alright with me.

When we reached the floor, and precede towards my office I could hear them talking.

"Damn it Joyce, we were that close, but no you had to open your legs!" I could hear the angry in his voice.

"That bitch will come crawling back, then we can go head with the plan." My eyes cut to the man beside me in black as I felt his body stiffen.

"I just have this feeling, she's going to be watching me like a hawk when she comes back."

"Joe Morelli, you can handle her, just know that I can be phone call away.

"But I think after all this I might love her."

"WHAT! you might think you love her, but when we're finish with her she won't have a pot to piss in. She'll go crawling back to her crazy old grandma." I can hear her laugh, I was just about to reveal where I was hiding when the man in black grabbed me by the waist, his fingers rested below my breast. My body started to get warm, and my neck started to tingle. I must be going out of my mind, my hormones were going insane just because I am in the arms of this hard-bodied man.

When I got control of myself I saw 3 other men exit the stairs, all dressed in black.

"Babe, I want you to let us handle this."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Ranger."

"Ok, I trust you." and I knew that those words were true.

I was pushed back to the end of the line, I huffed and silently stomped my feet. The other men grinned before Ranger and his men charged my office. I could hear Joe and Joyce yelling and screaming. I slowly walked in the office, Joe and Joyce who was scantly clothed wiggling on the floor each in a pair of hand cuffs.

"What's this?" I looked at them confused.

"Babe." Ranger looked at me.

"what?"

"I told you to stay out side."

"no you didn't" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes I did!" he growled back.

"No you didn't man." one of the men smiled at me as Ranger and I had sine sort of stare down, but it was interrupted by Joe.

"Oh God, Cupcake, what's going on, do you know these thugs?"

"Don't call me cupcake." I walked towards him, "So what was your plan?"

Joe looked shocked, but Joyce started to thrust but one of the men walked to her and put his foot on her back.

"W-w-what plan cupcake?" he laughed.

"Don't try and shovel that bull at me, you lying, deceiving, bastard!"

I guess I had a blackout because when I came to, my throat was sore, my knuckles were swollen, and Joyce was laying on the floor with half of her red hair next to her head and bloody nose. Joe was making inhuman sounds, he was also bloody from scratches and his nose.

"What happened?" my voice was hoarse.

"Shit I don't know but I liked it! Hello, beautiful the names Lester." he smiled at me again, "Boss can we keep her?"

He looked to Ranger, "Santos, I don't think you handle her." he smirked his gorgeous lips.

"Hey!"

"Tank, Bobby escort them to the garage, Santos we have a job to do."

I watched as they striped Joyce's and Joe's belongings, he wanted to give me the ring but I told him to keep it. I rolled up the rug, sad to see it go, it was the same rug I spent in front of the fire in the winters in Jersey. It belong to my grandfather Mazar, but he's in the great big Tasty Pastry in the sky. When I moved to Miami, Grandma Mazur came also along with this rug, and for Joe to fuck his shank on it was a low blow.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"This was my grandfather's rug, it's the only thing I have of his that my mom didn't try to take."

"Oh, here let me get that." I watched as Ranger picked up the rug and walk out the door.

"Hey Ranger it was nice meeting you!"

"You too Babe, you too."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to JE

* * *

><p>After that Joe fiasco I moved my office closer to downtown Miami, I also moved out of my apartment that I shared with Joe when he moved down from Trenton, to one half of a spacious duplex with its own private beach. Whenever I think about what happened with Joe, I now knew that I didn't love him. Joe and Joyce were shipped off back to Jersey, and I made sure that everyone in the Burg knew that they were the reason our engagement was off. My mother left messages to my grandmother, demanding me to get back with Joe, but as it turns out Joe got fired from the police department for contaminating evidence. Also, he had fled to Miami with Joyce months ago, they plan to make me sign a will entitling Joe to all my assets. Leaving Joyce to poison my food, and when I died they were going to escape to the British islands. Bastard!<p>

Babe, its seems as if that's all I heard these past two weeks. That man invaded my dreams every night since I met him, it was as if my body was going through withdrawal. I craved the smell of him so much that I hunted down his scent, and ended up with a Green Tea shower gel by Bvlgari, hell I even bought perfume. I craved him, I was so sexually frustrated by those dreams that I almost, ALMOST, use the Herbert Horsecock dildo grandma gave me for my birthday.

Today I was finishing unpacking my things when my grandma came knocking on the door, I could see a little white van driving off.

"Hey Stephanie, hope you don't mind I came to help."

"No that's fine, I just have to get the bed linen out of the washer and on the bed, what have you been up to lately."

"Oh just me and the girls went to south beach to party, I wore my new itty bitty bikini, I had all the men watching me!" Yeah but not how your thinking.

"That's great grandma, did you stay out of trouble?"

"ME?" she pointed to herself, "I'm as good as a Catholic school girl."

I laughed, "Love you grandma."

"Love you too baby granddaughter."

We chatted a little, she told me about the new man in her life, he was fifteen years younger and a tiger in bed. While in my bedroom, I forgot the dildo sitting on the nightstand, I turned new shade of red when grandma caught sight of it.

"Putting old Herbert to good use I see?"

"No, grandma."

"Don't be shy, I'm not your mother."

I sighed, "I met someone, and he has me in knots."

"OOH! Tell me more, does he have a great package?"

"From the bulge in his pants, YES! But I Haven't heard nor seen him since he cuffed Joe."

"He's the one of cuffed Joe? Is he one of those policemen because I love a man in uniform." she licked her lips and shifted her teeth.

"No I don't think he is, he had on all black and there were three other men with him."

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough," I knew that would be a stretch, "Your mother called."

I looked at her, "Why?"

"Valerie's back, her husband left her for the babysitter and cleaned out the bank accounts."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, so where is she going to stay?"

"She says they're living with her and your father for right now."

"What else?" I knew there was something else there always was with Helen.

"Your mother demanded that you send some money to help Valerie."

"You can't be serious grandma! No she has really cross the line, hasn't she done enough!"

"I know baby girl, I know."

We did some light clean, I tried to keep up with the conversation but my mind was on my ungrateful mother. You see, it was the summer before I started college, we were celebrating my acceptance into Howard, when Valerie announced that she was engage to Steven her college boyfriend, also that she was dropping out of college. That night the attention switched from Me to Valerie, and the weeks before my first semester, I was told by the financial advisor that the check bounced. I later found out that my mother cleaned out my college fund to pay for the rest of Valerie's over the top wedding, and when I confronted them both I was told the money was being put to better use.

I had to go to the local community college, that was until grandma Mazur won the lottery and we both moved to Washington, D.C. and I graduated from Howard with a dual degree in Business and Psychology. After that we moved down to Miami to be closer to the beaches, we both loved the sand and the ocean. Grandma moved to one of those Retirement resorts and she loved it.

"Do you know who your neighbor is?"

I looked up and shook my head, "No, but the real estate women said that he was single man, but kept to himself."

"Maybe he's as hot as your mystery man."

"Grandma I can not start a relationship with my neighbor!"

"Ok, Ok, can you drop me back off at my apartment."

"Ok grandma let's go."

We got into my silver two-door Honda Coupe and put the top down, I grabbed my shades and pulled my curls into a low ponytail and we were off. As we were driving from the duplex three black SUVs headed by a black dark tinted Porsche rode past us. It took about 15 minutes to take grandma home, that was one of the reasons that I moved into the duplex we were 15 minutes apart.

When I got back home the other side of the duplex's driveway was filled with the black SUVs and the single Porsche. As I got out of the car I rubbed the back of my neck because it began to tingle. I looked around as if someone was watching me, I took the band out of my hair and finger combed my curls as I walked to my door.

When I got inside I took a long bubble bath in my bvlgari shower gel. I was running low on shower gel because of the cold showers. And when I got out, I fell restlessly on my bed and dreamed a hot dream.

I woke grasping and writhing, my sweat covered body sticking to the sheets, the room was a little warm as I open the bay doors and let the breeze wash over my nude body. I was in shock, my dream was so real, I actually thought I felt his hands on my body. Dream Ranger played my body like a fine tuned instrument and my body willingly made him music.

I looked at the clock it was ten in the morning and I had just enough time to sun bathe before I went shopping. Tonight was Saturday and I was going to look for an outfit to go clubbing in and find someone to release this pent up frustration on. I took a quick shower, the sun was out early and admittedly picked up my nude string bikini, the color was tricky to the eye, it was almost as if I was nude. I checked the back window, no one was there, my neighbor must have left.

The beach was empty and the water was beautiful shade of blue, I think I am going to love living here. I slithered my body in coconut sunscreen and laid out on my stomach topless feeling the warmth of the sun radiate the back of my body. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and subconsciously rode over on my back. Minutes later, it was as if the sun was blocked and a cool breeze hardened my nipples.

"Babe…" I heard it and admittedly thought I was dreaming again. "Babe…"

My eyes fluttered, "Ranger what are you doing?"

"Do you always sunbathe naked, because I got to say I am going to love being your neighbor."

I gasped and tried to cover up, "Oh god!"

"Hey don't be embarrassed," he smirked down at me.

I looked at him and almost fainted his Café Mocha colored chest was ridged with muscles, Nike shorts hung low on his narrow hips.

"Wait did you say neighbor?"

He smiled big, his teeth blindly white, "Welcome to the neighborhood babe."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well thanks for the comments, Hope you keep reading and have patience, my finger is feeling better! Well TRY to update more! :D Thanks for the story alerts and hits! **_

_**SO EXCITED TO HEAR THAT FIFTY SHADES OF GREY HAS A MOVIE DEAL! LOVE ME SOME CHRISTEN GREY!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on IDA…<em>

_I looked at him and almost fainted his Café Mocha colored chest was ridged with muscles, Nike shorts hung low on his narrow hips._

"_Wait did you say neighbor?"_

_He smiled big, his teeth blindingly white, "Welcome to the neighborhood babe."_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!" I scream.<p>

Shit, Shit, Shit! This cannot be happening. Shit, I scramble to cover myself up, grabbing my things and cursing him at the same damn time. That man, oooh that man, has been haunting my dreams these past weeks, lives just a wall away from me. Not to mention the door that opens to both our apartments. I run towards my door, fumbling with the door knobs as I try quickly to get inside. I looked over to his deck, his face held a small smirk and his eyes amused, I slam the door shut and lean against it. I slowly slide to the floor while trying to control my breathing.

Ok, calm done Stephanie, it was just a trick of the light, I can feel the panic settling in. That's right, it was mirage, a sun induced hallucination. But that hallucination was so real. I could still see the ridges of his muscles, the sweat beads rolling down his chest and his body gave off a faint bvlgari scent. I know! It could have been me, I practically bathe in that scent everyday. Yes, that it's it, its me! But damn it, he mocha colored skin glistened in the sun, I wanted to follow the path of every individual sweat beads.

I looked over to the locked door that connects our apartment, my neck began to tingle and I can actually feel him on the other side of the door. My heart was racing, he couldn't be behind that door but something in me knew that he stood waiting. I slowly tip toed towards the doorway to temptation, I ran my fingers along the ridges and placed my forehead on the door. I jumped back when I felt and heard thumps repeatedly until a soft groan drifted through the door. I jerked back in shock, about 5 inches of wood separated us. Ranger is on the other side of that door, and from what I've heard he's having the same reaction as me. That's when I smirked, I got to him as much as he got to me.

The mall was mostly empty when I decided to escape and go shopping. I could still felt the blush on my cheeks when I walked to my car and saw him doing the same thing. I almost choked on my saliva when I saw him walk out that door encased in all black. I would have figured he'll be hot in the heat, but I was the only one sweating as his muscles rippled as he walked. I was captivated by his long fingers as they twirled his keys, I could almost feel his finger all over my body. And I went and did the most embarrassing thing ever, I moaned! Yes you heard me! I MOANED LOUDLY! He heard, I mean he had to have heard, but I was too chicken shit to stick around. I made it to the mall in less time then usual.

I was flipping through the clothes rack when my phone rung, _Mary Lou.._

"Hello!" My own best friend answer my phone call for herself.

"Wasn't I suppose say that?" I grinned into the phone.

"Oh hush! I got some news for ya!"

"Oh you mean the fact that Saint Val came running to my mother with her tail between her legs?" I asked slyly, knowing she was calling to gossip.

She gasped, "Damn it Plum, that is what I was going to say! How the hell did you know, the Burgvine just passed it to me! You know there asking about you too?"

"Mary Lou, you know we do not encourage the Burgvine! What's been said?" I couldn't resist.

"Oh that you caught Joe and Joyce slapping salamis, hired some thugs to beat them up. You know I saw Joyce the other day, and she walking around with a neck brace and a gauze over her nose saying you did that to her!"

"Oh that's priceless, what those people say never cease to amaze me, the only thing that was true was Joyce and the neck brace and them slapping uglies together."

"Aw Steph, I'm sorry, but you know the police and some men in suits came and picked them both up at Pino's this morning. Joyce and Joe were screaming they're innocent and Joyce cursing your name."

I was shocked, what else have they been doing? "Mary Lou I have to go." I hung up on her mid-goodbye. I continue to shop in a daze, I had to call my lawyer and accountant about grandma financials, I don't want my mother to come no where near her money. Also, prevent grandma from getting the boob job she's been asking to get, I'm afraid the implants would be too heavy for her aged skin and fall right off her chest.

I was so caught up in my head that I didn't hear him until I was wrapped in someone's arms, "Beautiful!"

"Put me down!" I was blinded by a caramel colored neck, "Oh god, a crazy person's got me!"

"Calm down, it's me!" the mystery person put me on my feet.

"Lester?" he nodded his head like a little boy, there was another man same height, same build but darker skin standing next to him grinning. I held out my hand, "Stephanie Plum."

"Bobby Brown." I remembered them both from the office.

"So beautiful whatcha up too?" he grinned and the air around me got a little hot.

"Oh, just shopping for something to go out in."

"Maybe we can help?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"How?" I stood there looking up at his green eyes with my hands on my hips.

"I think you need a male opinion when you try them on."

I stood there for a second, "Oh what the hell let's go." I heard a slap of hands when they gave each other high fives, as I lead the way to the dressing rooms.

"Ok here goes nothing."

"You know I can go in there with ya!" I shook my head at Lester.

"No thanks, just sit over there and wait for me to come out."

And so for 20 minutes I tried on dress after dress, and at each dress I received a frown, thumbs down, hells no, and a shake of the head. I was getting frustrated I came out of the dressing room in a peach laced demi bra with matching string bikinis, "Ok boys I need a dress, not just any kind of dress, something that's going to knock some guys socks off when he get a look at me, ok?"

They looked shocked for a minute, "Are you guys with me?" they both nodded their head, "Ok your mission if you choose to accept it, is to find that dress," I clapped my hands together, "Break!"

"Dude she just combined military and football references! I'm in love!" I heard Luster say.

"Dude did you see that bra?" Bobby mumbled in shock.

I stayed in the dressing room waiting, watching them both run out. Only two minutes later they both came rushing back with two dresses different shades of blue. I grabbed Bobby's first, a dark blue mini with a shimmer overlay. I walked out, they both moved there hands in a so-so motion, I grabbed Lester's and quickly put it on and admittedly loved it!

The dress stopped mid thigh, off the shoulder and backless, with a glittery chain running from one shoulder blade to the next. It was a light blue with a shimmer to it when the fabric swayed. When I walked out I was met with silence.

"Guys?"

Lester cleared his thoart, "I think my socks are gone, you?" he looked to Bobby.

"What socks?"

I laughed and got dressed, I bought the dress along with some silver sling backs that Lester dangled from his fingers. Lester and Bobby stayed with me, we ate at the food court, they followed me through Victoria Secret and was almost mobbed by the women. Lester tried to convince me to model the lingerie, and pouted his lips when I gave him a stern NO.

We were walking to my car, "I had a great time guys."

"Oh Beautiful it was my pleasure, really I had fun."

"Yeah, Steph, we should get together sometime." Bobby shifted his feet.

"That would be great!"

"How about tonight we take you out dancing?"

"We were going to check out this new club."

"Sure, call me with the details." We exchanged numbers, I received hugs from them both. Lester got a ass rub in and he received a slap on the arm.

On my way home, when I got a call from grandma telling me to meet her at the beauty salon. I smiled to myself, my day has been interesting, I found my mystery man, and went shopping with big overgrown men. I pulled into my driveway as a black trucked pulled into Ranger's. I got out and walked towards my truck and paused when I heard that voice.

"NO WAY!" Lester's voice made me flinch, oh hell, "STEPHANIE YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR!"

"Well there goes the neighborhood."


	4. Chapter 4

_**do not own**  
><em>

_Previously on IDA…._

"_NO WAY!" Lester's voice made me flinch, oh hell, "STEPHANIE YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR!"_

"_Well there goes the neighborhood."_

* * *

><p>Shit! I've got to get out of here.<p>

"Stephanie!" Lester sung my name in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Lester?" I turned around and saw Bobby and Lester walking towards me.

"So, do you live here?"

I continued towards my trunk, "Yes, I live here, why what did Ranger say?"

"He didn't say anything, why what happened?"

I blushed and let my hair fall in my face, "Nothing."

I said it too quickly, "uh huh, what happened when you guys first met?" he smirked.

Oh my god, he told, "Ranger didn't tell you about me being topless did he?" I hissed at them.

"Woah! I think I'm going to love you living here!" then he turned to Bobby, "You think Ranger will let us spend the night?"

"Guys…" I groaned, "I've got to go!" I grabbed my bags and ran towards my door, I happened to look up and into those dark eyes.

"Hey Neighbor!" shit my voice sounded squeaky, I hurried into my foyer and dropped the bags down. I hastily relocked the door and ran back to my car bulldozing pass Lester and Bobby.

"Woah, hold on Beautiful where's the fire?"

"I'm late, I've got to go meet my grandmother." I hopped into my car, a hand stopped the door before I could close it.

"So what time should we come over?" Lester waggled his eyebrows.

"What time is this place your taking me open?"

"How about we pick you up and take you out to dinner around 9, and from there we'll go to the club?"

"Sounds fine to me, see ya boys!" I slammed the door, and drove off not before seeing Ranger slap Lester upside the head when he strolled up behind him.

* * *

><p>I parked my car and rested my head on the steering wheel, today has been embarrassing. First the topless venture, then babysitting Lester and Bobby, and now they know where I live, YIKES! I shook my head and peered up at the neon pink beauty salon. <em>Lula, come get you some! <em>Delilah Lula Smith, a full-figured black woman who take no mess from anyone. Plus her and grandma like to get into to trouble together. She owned and operated Lula hair salon with an iron fist.

I walked through the door into a cloud of hair spray, "Hey white girl! Yo grams was just telling us about this mystery man!" I coughed and fanned the air near my face, Lula had squeezed herself into a plastic neon yellow mini dress with crystal clear stripper shoes.

"Edna Mazur," I shuttered I sounded just like my mother, "I thought we weren't in the burg anymore!"

"This is a salon baby girl, gossip is like the holy grail in here!"

"Aw don't hate on grandma Steph." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Alright, but I won't tell you what happened today!" I looked at them with a smirked.

"NO! You found him!" my grandma's bony arms and her skin flapped when she waved her hands in the air.

"What! Come on don't leave us hanging!" All the noised seized, Lula's curling iron was smoking as she held it to her customer's head. "Shit, oh hell you'll be alright!"

I giggled, "Well this morning I was out sun bathing, so I decided to do it topless," I heard a collective agreement, "So I close my eyes for a couple of minutes when suddenly the sun just disappeared." Everyone gasped, I heard a bunch of no's, "And you wouldn't believe who was standing over me!"

"Mystery man! I knew it! " I looked at my grandma when she stole my thunder, "Ok, continue."

"I look up and up it was like the sky just opened up and the angels started to sing, soft Nike shorts cupped him nicely, abs of steel, long black hair I could trail my finger through, mmmm" everyone moaned along, I shook my self out of it. "And so he saw me topless and welcomed me to the neighborhood."

"Gurl, you got it bad, so what's his name?""Ranger," as soon as I said his name I was met with silence, "w-why?"

"Girl you talking bout Batman, the wizard, and the Cuban sex god, and those are some names that I can think of.""How do you know him?"

"Girl, who doesn't know him, boys want to grow up to be him, women strive to be his baby mama, he's the man of mystery, big bad bounty hunter millionaire."

"Bounty Hunter?" well that explains the Joes situation, "Millionaire?"

"Yeah he own Rangeman Security in downtown Miami, and he chase skips to help out struggling bonds office along with providing security." a woman under a raised hair dryer spoke first.

"Yeah he's feared to all gangs, and sometimes helps with the schools!" I heard pride and awe in the voice of the woman Lula burned.

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up WHITE GIRL, if he wouldn't get with me, I'm pretty sure he's definitely not getting with you." a snooty voice called out from the front.

Half the women in the salon agreed and the other huffed at her, I turned to get a good look at her. She was about my height but a little heavier, black hair parted down the middle with a slight widowed peak, her skin was a dark caramel color and she was dressed in a black uniform with _Rangeman _on the breast pocket.

"Well, I didn't say anything about getting with him, as you've put it!" I looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Stop being a bitch Yoyo, you just mad he ain't give you the time of day, bitch ass." Lula yelled and the entire salon erupted into laughter.

"So what else." my grandma was bouncing in her seat, I was afraid she was going to break her hip.

"Nothing just got invited to dinner and dancing," I said quietly but I figured Yoyo heard because she stormed out of the salon.

"Don't worry about that bitch Yoyo she need to get her head out of her ass and maybe she'll see, it's not lady like to throw yourself at someone that doesn't want her."

"True, True" grandma's been hanging at the salon too much, she's starting to sound like Lula.

"Well I've got to go, got to get ready for tonight."

"Come on white girl I could fix those crazy curls of your!"

"No thanks," didn't want to be rude, but I don't trust her with my hair, "Grandma are you ok?"

"Yeah, just waiting on some of my friends then we're going done to the casinos."

I walked over and kissed her cheek, "Stay out of trouble."

She looked up at me innocently, "Who me?"

* * *

><p>I arrived back home around five, I jumped into the shower to wash away today's grime. I plucked, shaved, and buff every inch of my body, then dried off and moisturized like it was no tomorrow. I felt a little tired, so I set the alarm for seven put on an oversized t-shirt and got into the bed.<p>

I dreamed that those intense eyes were watching me everywhere I went, but when I tried to confront them they disappeared. I jerked awake when the alarm clock went off, I tried to reach over and shut it off but felt a body laying next to me. The alarm clock continued to blare as I became aware that a little body was curled into my side. Careful not to awake my little home invader I hit the alarm button.

My little invader was snuggled under my down comfortable and sound asleep. A little head with long dark hair so familiar was covering the face. I softly brushed the hair aside and a softer more feminine face of Ranger. Her facial features so similar to his, his lips pouted in little bow on her. They even had the same long eyelashes that I would kill to have.

Huh? Not a second later, her eyes opened and they were the same intense eyes.

"Hi!" her voice was drowsy with sleep but somehow came out excited.

"JULIE!"

"uh oh!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_disclaimer: do not own nothing._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on In Dependable Arms..<em>

_My little invader was snuggled under my down comfortable and sound asleep. A little head with long dark hair so familiar was covering the face. I softly brushed the hair aside and a softer more feminine face of Ranger. Her facial features so similar to his, his lips pouted in little bow on her. They even had the same long eyelashes that I would kill to have._

_Huh? Not a second later, her eyes opened and they were the same intense eyes. _

"_Hi!" her voice was drowsy with sleep but somehow came out excited._

"_JULIE!" _

"_uh oh!"_

* * *

><p>I jumped into action grabbing Julie and jumping off the bed in one move. I pounded down my stairs and came to a halt in the living room. I was panicking, Julie just laid her head on my shoulder, content with the situation. I could hear some rattling in the hallway where the door that connected the duplexes. I was slowly walking towards it when it opened, and a very semi-naked Ranger filled the doorway.<p>

An animalistic growled came from him, "Julie." I think I creamed whatever panties I put on before I went to sleep."

"Daddy stop making that noise!" Ranger's face took on a comical expression, both eyebrows raised and mouth wide opened.

"ahhhh" that's what came out of my mouth but what was going on in my head was whole different scenario inappropriate in the audience of a little girl.

"I apologize babe, those idoits taught her how to pick a lock the other day and she's been picking locks every since."

"uh mmm." I tighten my grip on Julie as I stared in a dazed state at those snug black silk boxer as they begin to get more tighter.

"Daddy introduce me to my best friend!" I swirled my head around in looked into her not so innocent eyes in surprise.

"Julie," heaven help me he growled again! "Babe, this is my daughter Julie, and Julie this is babe."

"Dad why did you name her after that pink stinky pig?" I snorted and Ranger just narrowed his eyes.

"Stephanie Plum, nice to meet you." I hugged her to my neck.

"Nice meeting you too! You have a very soft cushy bed maybe we can have slumber parties sometimes, just us girls! Think about OK!" she told me with a very serious face, then she wiggled to get down, walked past Ranger into his portion of the house and shut the door.

"That girl's going to be the death of me."

"She's sweet," he mustn't have any qualms about being naked because from the strain of the button on his boxers, he was going to be pretty soon.

"So are you still going out with those idiots?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I fidgeted with my shirt conscious of the hem.

"Well I hope to see you there then," his eyes were intense as he exited probably think he had the last word.

"Won't your girlfriend be mad?" he paused and slowly turned around.

"Girlfriend?" his voice was calm but firm.

"Yoyo." he went ever more quiet then abruptly left me stunned when the door clicked shut.

Ha! At least I had the last laugh.

* * *

><p>I met up with Lester and Bobby at La Parrilla Liberty for Dinner which was crazy because it was both Argentinian and Italian Cuisine. The waiter and the hostess shot me envious looks through out the dinner. I wasn't surprised that I had a great time with them, they both made me feel comfortable. Bobby talked about their armyparty days. Lester told crazy jokes and told me his pick-up lines that clearly work from his tells of getting tails.

"That's shirt's very becoming of you. Of course, if I were on you I'll be coming too." I actually spit my drink out at on the person sitting next to me. Bobby just claimed that he was a witness to his douche-baggier.

Lester and Bobby actually made me feel better, even if I ignored the hurt from the Joe situation. I wouldn't exactly say that I was heartbroken, I was sad because I trusted him. When I became quiet through the conversation Lester started up on his pick up lines again.

"Great legs, what time do they open?" I actually choked this time and laughed so loud that we were told to leave.

"OK boys, I'm in heels and I do not want aching feet before I had a chance to dance so where are you taking me?" I asked while they steered me in the right direction.

"I can carry you if you want?" Lester wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Sure, but no funny business." I smirked while he looked at me in surprise.

We joked around as Lester carried me some blocks later through the crowded streets. We passed club after club until we stopped at INK nightclub. The women and men standing in line were dressed just enough to past the no shirt no service rule. As we walked to the front of the line women openly glared at me when they saw that I was in Lester's arms as we followed Bobby.

Bobby gave the man at the door a complicated handshake and we passed through.

Teal and red lights pulsed as we walked towards the VIP section, I was too busy looking around to notice that their were 2 other men waiting and one of them was an angry Ranger. The tingling sensation came back at full force as I saw his stony expression, and twice in one day just from that look alone ruined my panties.

"Santos." that one word and I was abruptly put on my feet.

"Lester, a little warning!" I shouted over the noise.

"Hey Tank, this is the neighbor I was talking about Steph "no top" Plum."

I smacked Lester on his arms, as I blushed from embarrassment, "I think I remember you." I pointed out to the tall black man with the shaved head, "You was there at my old office?"

"Yes ma'am," my hand was engulfed in his.

"Ranger."

"Babe."

"Whooo! Let's get this party started." I jumped at Lester's sudden outburst.

I danced with Bobby and Lester for most of the night and got a little tipsy off of two sex on the beach. I need to rest so Lester and Bobby walked me towards the bar. I saw Lester elbow Bobby and nod his head towards a woman standing next to us.

"Beautiful, this is your lucky day." he had a big grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah?" I returned his grin.

"Just watch a master in action." Bobby giggled like a school girl as Lester licked his pinky and pointing finger before slicking his eyebrows down.

"Yeah real smooth." I giggled too as Lester shushed me.

And what I saw next astounded me, Lester turned towards the woman, spun her bar stool around, then caged her in. The woman was so stunned that she was about to start yelling when Lester tilted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Your place or mines?" My mouth was wide open at this point, and shivered at his husky voice.

"MINE!" she squeaked and actually dragged a grinning Lester straight out the club, but before he was out the door he turned and winked at me.

I was speechless.

I was still at the bar rambling to myself every pick-up line I was ever told and actually thought about the chances of that line working on me. Maybe if it was Ranger, then hell yeah it would work on me.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear with tingles.

"Babe, would you like to dance?" gentlemen or scoundrel?

"Sure." I'll take my chances.

And so we danced, more like he danced and I rode his thigh the entire time. I was in heaven his scent was driving me wild, his hand trailed over my exposed back leaving chill bumps causing me to shiver in his arms. Each time he exhaled his sweet breath, it would intoxicate me more. One song became two, two became four and after awhile I stopped counting.

We were in our own little world, my head in the crook of his neck breathing him in. When I felt him pull back my lips trailed a path on his neck.

"Babe" he whispered in my ear, as his hand cupped my neck forcing it back.

"Ranger?" I looked up at him, but he was staring at my lips. I licked them waiting on the kiss I knew was coming.

I closed my eyes, his lips barely grazed mines when I heard a screeching voice, "Get your hands off him."

I was yanked out of Ranger's arms just in time to see Yoyo prancing her way in between us.

"What did I tell you? Leave him alone white girl, he's mine!" then I felt her slap me.

It all happened in slow motion after that, my head swiveled, eyes narrowed. I lunched myself towards her and then everything went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

_AN: Sorry for taking almost three months to update but life caught up with me and I finally have the time to update and hopefully finish all my stories. I am not going lie, I did have writer's block for a minute. So I went read some fanfiction and also my stories and I'm back! Enjoy the update and comment please! ;~)_

* * *

><p><em>It all happened in slow motion after that, my head swiveled, eyes narrowed. I launched towards her and then everything went black.<em>

If that bitch thought she could get away with even laying one of her cheap acrylic nails then she had another thing coming. This bitch was going down, HARD!

"Babe!" It was as if I were going through a tunnel, I was canceling out everything around me and focus on whipping her ass.

After I launched myself at her, I made sure I use my body weight on the fall so that my knee would land in her stomach. I grinned when she exhaled a big gust of air, and dragged her up into a sitting position. I threw a punch at her face catching her nose, and repeatedly punched at her face hitting her eyes, cheek, and lips. I was so focused, that I couldn't hear Carlos, Tank, and Bobby calling my name. I wrapped my right had along her jaw and the left at the back of her neck. I yanked her head back by her hair and leaned down towards her ear.

"Don't ever try to put your hands on me." I whispered harshly at her.

I was picked up and carried out of the club, I just closed my eyes and knew that Carlos would get me home.

"Babe." he voice was soft and comforting as he put me down.

"Not now Ranger." I kept walking with guide of Ranger's hand at my back. We walked until we came to his Porsche, he opened my door and when I was seated and safely buckled we were on our way. The ride home was quiet giving me amble time to think.

Ranger hasn't denied Yoyo being his girlfriend, but then again he hasn't confirmed either. I was so confused, I mean I just got attacked by his psycho girlfriend/co-worker/delusional bitch/ hoe. Okay I admit that was a bit much but that bitch actually attacked me and right before I could kiss those hot Latino lips!

He pulled into his driveway, and I was out the door before he could get out of the car. I swiftly made it to my door when I heard his door shut. I fumbled my way into my foyer and move to close my door. I didn't get far before I was roughly shoved up against the door and covered in six-foot tall sex god.

"Babe..." he breathed that name I've become accustomed to hearing.

I looked up in his eyes, those dark brown pools of desire and lust almost brought me to my knees. I swallowed to relieve my dry throat, and licked my dry lips while he eyes followed my every move. I couldn't take it anymore so I leaned forwarded and kissed those hot Latino lips and ran my fingers through his hair.

A few minutes at my weak attempt at a kiss, Ranger took over and if I wasn't already hot from the temperature my body would be an inferno by now. He lips and tongue worked my mouth skillfully making that tingling sensation ten time more pronounce and travel from my head, to my toes, and everything in between. He hands gripped my hips grinding me against his erection, I think I whimpered at some point.

"_Ahem," _I was so caught up in his kisses, "_Ahem!"_ I jerked backed and banged my head on the door.

Ranger growled and turned to our interrupter, a girl about 18 or 19 years old stood next to a sleepy Julie while tapping her foot waiting.

"Solaria, what are you doing?" he voice still husky with lust.

"O nothing big bro, I hear you get out the car but you didn't come inside," she got this devilish look in her eyes, "So as a concerned little sister who by the way babysat her adorable niece out of the goodness of her heart so her big bro could go out, I went looking for you just to make sure you weren't kidnapped."

"I was coming you could have waited in the house." I took a closer look at Solaria and she was a younger female version of Ranger and looked as if she lived to get a rise out of Ranger.

"Hi Stapanee," Julie's sleepy voice couldn't pronounce my name correctly making her sound younger.

"Hi Julie, shouldn't you be asleep?" I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.

"Aww not sweepy!" her giggle turned into a big yawn.

"Ok sweet girl get some sleep," I hugged her and turned to Solaria, "nice meeting you."

I pushed Ranger out on the front stoop and shut the door in his angry face.

One extremely cold shower later, I crawled into bed and fell into a sex deprived sleep. Herbert Horsecock begging to used, dreams of Ranger making it easy to refuse.

* * *

><p>Ring, Ring, Ring<p>

"Hello?"

"Stephaine!"

"Yes Grandmother?"

"OH push posh, don't get all fancy on me!"

"Ok, grandma, what's the 411?" I grin into the phone.

"Did you really beat someone's ass without me?" I thought I heard her sniff into the phone.

"And where did you hear this interesting gossip?"

"Lula, of course, she called me awhile ago. That hussy came into the shop ranting and raving taking about you attacked her because she took that neighbor of yours from you. I have to see this hot man in person if you're fighting over that hottie he must have the ultimate package."

"Hmmm sure does," I said under my breath,"I didn't attack her, Ranger and I were dancing when she jerked me out of his arms and slapped me! I defended myself."

"Lula said her face was puffy, could barely move her lips," I heard Grandma laugh, "I wish I cold have seen that!"

"I'm sure there was some surveillance in the club." I yawned into the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Steph, call me later! We have to hit up the salon." she hung up. I shook my head Grandma Mazur and her slang.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

* * *

><p>I rolled over peeking from under the sheets, the sun radiated through the windows. One of the benefits of living on the beach is waking up to hearing the crash of the waves every morning, especially after the night I've had. Ranger was on the fore front of my mind, that man consumed every thought and dream. My heart raced whenever I was in his presence, A tingling sensation in my body acknowledge him, and his eyes immobilized me whenever he stared. I stretched and yawned planning my lazy day in my comfy bed. That's until the ringing started.<p>

_Ring...Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Hi! You've reached Stephanie Plum! Leave a message and I'll get right back to you!_

_Stephanie Michelle Plum this is your mother speaking…answer the phone!_

_Ring…Ignored_

_Look here missy, answer your phone this instance! I bet Mary Lou answers her mother's call like any respectable daughter would do!_

_Ring…Ignored_

_STEPHANIE! I know that you see me calling you! Why me? Why do I have to give birth to an disobedient child! Valerie would never do something like this!_

_Ring…Ignored_

_We are coming to Miami_

Oh hell, no!

_Ring_

"_Hello Helen."_

"_Helen? This is your mother at least call me by my title."_

"_Mother dearest, so glad to hear from you!"_

"_MMMMM, much better. So the reason I'm calling is because I need to send Valerie and her kids to stay with you, just until she can get back up on her feet."_

"_What?" I looked at the phone stupidly, she did not just say that!_

"_I need you to take Valerie in, she needs time to heal and you need to take care of her until she can find the right man."_

"_Have you lost your mind!" I heard her shocked gasp, "What makes you think that I would drop everything and take care of your precious Valerie! To even suggest that I take care of a grown woman who in your eyes could do no wrong! Ha are you sipping again?"_

"_Why I never! You ungrateful little girl, after everything I've done for you!"_

"_Oh that's rich, really what have you done? Oh, let's see, you've belittled and nagged to me all my life about being this prefect little housewife in training, then you took my college fund to pay for a wedding that clearly wasn't going to work, and last but not least you've took advantage of your own mother. Now what kind of person are you?" I hung up._

I jumped out of bed, angrily put on some jean shorts and a tank. I wrapped my over-sized cardigan and ran to my back door. I ran towards the shore of the beach. Instantly the water lapping at my feet seemed to calm me, I absentmindedly kicked at each wave. When I looked out toward the ocean at the early morning sky turning from a slight pink to orange color.

I don't know how long I stood there watching the sun, a little hand slipped into my palm at some point.

"Stephanie are you okay? Do you want a hug?" I just bent down and hugged her little body.

Julie and I stayed that way, I knew from the shiver down my spine that Ranger was near. I didn't acknowledge his presence I just continue to stare out at the water. I don't know why my mother's call upset so much. I guess it was the little emotion she showed whenever it involved me, she just expected me to jump whenever she demanded. Some-days I just wish she could at least acknowledge my accomplishments, and not berate me for being independent and successful.

"Babe." I felt his gentle touch as he wiped off my tears.

I stood in the arms of a man I found myself falling for a man and his too smart for her own good daughter.

I spent my Sunday watching the waves, building sand castles, and barbecuing on the beach with Ranger and Julie. I was still confused about my little emotional spat, I mean, I did tell her off. Why did that particular phone call upset me? Maybe I knew that somehow this wasn't over and I wouldn't be surprise if they showed up within this week.

* * *

><p>Today I opened my business at a new office. It was one half of the second floor, the lobby held a desk for the Secretary, two spacious offices with attached restroom complete with a shower and closet, and a mini break room. I had to conduct interviews for PA's. It wasn't until I looked over the deed and the contract papers that I had bought some office space in the 10 floor Rangeman building. This should be really interesting, not only was he my next door neighbor but he also was my landlord.<p>

I was sitting on one of the couches in the waiting area going over the candidates when I heard someone approaching. I looked up and saw a short attractive woman standing in the doorway. She looked about my age bronze hair and sparkling green eyes, freckles littering her nose, and I didn't get any bad vibe on her.

"Hello, I am here for the personal assistant, my name is Amy Douglas." she stuck her hand out, I was surprised at how warm her voice was.

"Hello, Stephanie Plum, well have a seat." I shook her hand and took her resume out, "Ok, so I see here that you have some really good work experience and just about finished with your MBA, I'm just going go with my instincts and hire you on the spot."

"Oh gosh, thank you."

"Ok, so your first assignment will be interviewing someone who going do the office work while you work beside me. So let me show you around." We stood and walked around the office space. I directed her to the other office, "So here's where you're going to work so you can decorate it anyway you want."

She wrapped me in a hug, "Thank you for this opportunity!"

"You welcome, so let's get started!"

By noon we had interview a majority of plastic women hoping to work closely with the Rangeman. Poor Amy was confused to what the attractive was. I just smirked and told her from what I've seen those men were sex on legs. We just had about two more people when she walked in.

"Hello my name is Yolanda Valdez, but you can call me YoYo."

Damn I just can't escape this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own

* * *

><p><em>Previously on In Dependable Arms<em>

_By noon we had interviewed a majority of plastic women hoping to work closely with the Rangeman. Poor Amy was confused to what the attraction was. I just smirked and told her from what I've seen those men were sex on legs. We just had about two more people when she walked in._

_"Hello my name is Yolanda Valdez, but you can call me YoYo."_

_Damn I just can't escape this woman._

* * *

><p>Flashes from Saturday night went through my head. Ranger must have fired her or she wouldn't have came into my office.<p>

My vision narrowed, I stared at this bothersome woman that seemed to turn up everywhere. I walked towards her, preventing her from entering the office anymore. She had caked on make-up, a skin-tight cleavage bearing suit, and loud perfume. Yoyo stood there with is smug expression on her face, making me want to re-plump her swollen lips.

"You can just turn around now and walk right out this door." I stood in front her with my arms folded and Amy at my back.

"What are you doing here?" her words were lisped because of her swollen lip.

"I own Plum Consulting, and once again, just walk those turkey legs right out that door."

"Hmm, well welcome to the building bitch!" I jumped towards her but Amy held me back, I guess Ranger didn't fire her.

"Why don't you leave so that Stephanie and I can settle in." Amy now interlocked one of our arms and was motioning towards the door with the other.

"So looking forward to working with you Ms. Plum." With that last shot she slithered out the door.

"Bitch!" I shouted towards her.

I walked towards an empty chair, "Steph, how do you know her?"

"It's a long story, it involves the top Rangeman."

"Ok, we have all day, so give me the 411." Amy's presence was just so warm that I found myself telling her about meeting Ranger, living next door to him, meeting Yoyo, Saturday night, and letting him and his daughter comfort me yesterday. Amy listened she didn't interrupt me to add her two cents, she just listened and let me talk.

"I don't know what to do Ames, I think I'm falling for him."

"Steph I think he likes you too, he's probably not that open with his emotions."

"Yeah your right." Amy hugged me to her side when there was a knock on the door.

"Hola girls, Welcome to Rangeman Plaza! I'm Ella and I'm here to show you guys around the building."

We followed Ella, a older Hispanic woman towards a set of hidden elevators on the other side of my floor.

"These elevators are for the third floor and up, so let's get started!" I couldn't help but smile, she gave off this mom vibe. I looked at Amy and saw that she was smiling also, I nudged her and she hip bumped me back.

It seems as if things were looking up.

* * *

><p>We chatted with Ella as she took us around the building.<p>

We saw the employee apartments on 3rd, the 4th floor held conference rooms and a ballroom, the 5th floor held offices with three hot men occupying a monitoring room, the 6th floor was half vault and half equipment room, the 7th floor held a huge kitchen, and Ella and her husband's apartment, the 8th floor held Tank, Lester, Ranger, and Bobby's apartments, the 9th floor was a gym and sauna, and finally we arrived on the 10th floor which was really just a enclosed glass dome with a pool and cabana area.

Amy and I looked around in awe, it seemed as if we interrupted a pool party. Men of all kinds were walking around in swim trunks riding low on there hips. I stared in awe at the many v shapes that lead to many promise lands. I've never seen so many men sweat like their just glistening like diamonds.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing." I asked Amy breathlessly.

"If your seeing hot shining men with water droplets on them then yes." she sounded as if she was about to faint.

I looked around the enclosed dome, half naked men in the clouds, "Ames I think were in heaven."

We simultaneously turned towards each other and squealed like little girls, then quickly composed ourselves and followed Ella towards the refreshment table that was filled with food.

"OK, girls today isn't always a pool day, their just celebrating a capture of high risked bond."

"Oh that's fine, I'm just going enjoy this view." I blushed as soon as I realized I had said that aloud. Amy just giggled and then we all started to laugh.

"STEFFANIE!" I heard the childish squeal and then two wet and tiny arms wrapped around my legs.

"Julie! Hey what are you doing here?"

"Swimming silly." she giggled and then looked up at Amy, "Hi my name is Julie!"

"Hi there Julie, I'm Amy!" Amy shook Julie's hand, then looked towards me letting me know that she figure Julie was Ranger's.

"STEFFANIE!" I heard Lester say in an high-pitched voice and then he wrapped his wet arms around me completely soaking my white silk shirt.

I heard Julie giggle, "Uncle Lester!"

"Lester let me go you are completely soaking me!" I squealed as the cold water made my shirt stick to my body.

"Ahh, you are no fun," Lester noticed Amy, "Well hello, my name is Lester Martinez."

"Hi, Amy Douglas." Amy had a slight blush to her cheeks.

Amy couldn't keep her eyes off of his chest, Lester kept having to lift her chin up. Poor girl was over-whelmed from his presence.

"So what are you doing here?" Lester asked.

"Stephanie's the one renting the space on the second floor." Ella provided the answer.

"HA!" Lester let out a big laugh, "Ranger's in for it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I huff and crossed my arms making my shirt stick even more to my chest.

"Oh, nothing." Lester rocked on heels, "Ab-so-lute-ly nothing." and he smirked.

I huffed and through my hands in the air.

"Pretty bra Steffanie!" Julie said in a loud voice, and it seemed as if everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at our group. One person in particular sent a heated gaze in my direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN nor CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO ANY ORIGINAL STEPHANIE PLUM SERIES**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on In Dependable Arms<em>

_"HA!" Lester let out a big laugh, "Ranger's in for it."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?" I huff and crossed my arms making my shirt stick even more to my chest._

_"Oh, nothing." Lester rocked on heels, "Ab-so-lute-ly nothing." and he smirked._

_I huffed and through my hands in the air._

_"Pretty bra Steffanie!" Julie said in a loud voice, and it seemed as if everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at our group. One person in particular sent a heated gaze in my direction._

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was friendly, even if we were surrounded by the manly heaven. Amy and I stayed for about an hour just chatting with Lester, Ella, and Julie, I think that Amy really was into Lester. Every little touch and whispered secret got her to blush and me to watch on in envy. I caught the attention of Ranger, but I didn't make any eye contact with him. I was very confused about my feelings, I had thought that maybe we were getting somewhere Sunday, but I guess I am a suppose to be a one time fling that just won't go away.<p>

Or maybe I'm second guessing myself.

For the rest of the day I ignored Ranger.

My thoughts were scattered all over the place, but one thought keep popping up; why was Yo-yo still around? I had thought after Saturday she would be sent packing but I guess he still have unresolved feelings for her if that's the case. What type of boss keeps around a girl that is clearly attached and physical towards others. Would his business crumble if she didn't answer the phones in her squeaky voice?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, hopefully I will see the last of her today.

Spoke to soon.

Yoyo actually came up to the pool in her little skimpy yellow bikini, and from the looks of it she wasn't getting that much attention because 10 minutes later she stormed out the pool and into a sunbathing chair. I caught the smirks of the men when she huffed in her seat. Guess she wasn't well liked.

I was sitting in a lounge chair holding a sleeping Julie when Ella excused herself and took Julie to lay down. Amy and Lester was still flirting, completely in their own world.

I set my drink down and turned towards Amy, "Ames I going head down to the office."

"Oh Steph, I'll come with you." she started to get up.

"Yes, and technically it is your first day," I attempted to raise an eyebrow, "but you enjoy yourself I'm going to go."

I started walking towards the elevators, I felt him when he approached but I was committed to my silence. Before I could reach the button, Ranger had already done so. I began to fidget through the tension as the elevator rose slowly. I wanted so badly to just turn around and look in his dark eyes, but I refused. And I learned something about my self today, I'm weak.

I quickly glanced at him and noticed that he was staring right at me. His eyes held me in a trance, my breath became rapid, and I was seconds from jumping him; and yup you guessed it the elevator choose that moment to come.

I quickly entered the elevator and hit the close door button, but Ranger stopped the door and stepped inside. I moved to the far side of the small space hopefully putting a lot of distance between us. But I was wrong, his hand ended up on my hips slowly closing the distance between our bodies.

He put his finger under my chin, "Look at me."

I shivered at his deep voice, "Babe… **Look. At. Me.**"

I slowly raised my head and stared up at him, his lips were slowly coming towards mine.

"Hold the elevator!" her voice was unmistakable, that bitch. "Oh my god, thanks, I thought I was going to have to wait for the next one, never know when the next one might come."

Yo-yo got into the elevator and effectively inserted herself in between Ranger and I. My fist clenched and I ducked my head trying to ignore her cuddling into Ranger's bare chest. The quietness in the elevator was tiring, I wanted out of this awkward situation.

I rapidly pressed the button hoping to make the elevator move faster.

"It's not going to move any faster you know." I pressed the button again ignoring her, "HELLO! I know you heard what I said."

At that point she had positioned herself in front of me pointing her finger at my face. I didn't even think before I had that finger in a tight grip bending it backwards.

"Who the fuck asked you to even acknowledge my presence? Who the fuck said you could even speak a word towards me?" I slammed her into the wall.

"Babe, stop." Ranger touched my shoulders pulling me back, but I shrugged his hands off.

"Don't touch me." I was mad, no I was pissed at the fact that he let this bitch drape herself over him and then get in my face about pushing a damn button.

The doors opened and I stormed out, I quickly got to my office, locked the lobby doors and then my office door. I paced my office going over everything that happened when the knocking started. I knew it wasn't Amy because I gave her a set of keys, but I gathered up my belongings waiting for the right time to escape. I knew Ranger would leave to get something to open the door with. That opportunity came ten minutes later, and I am not a shame to say that I bolted from my office to the my car faster then I knew I could.

I made it home, changed out of my clothes, and packed a bag.

I made it to the nearest hotel and got a room under an alias. I knew that this was taking it to the extreme but if Ranger wanted to find me then he would. I just needed time to myself, time to think about this feelings, and try not to think about Ranger.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p><em> Previously on In Dependable Arms<em>

_I made it to the nearest hotel and got a room under an alias. I knew that this was taking it to the extreme but if Ranger wanted to find me then he would. I just needed time to myself, time to think about this feelings, and try not to think about Ranger._

* * *

><p>*buzz, buzz, buzz,*<p>

Five more minutes…

*buzz, buzz, buzz*

Just five more…

*buzz, buzz, buzz*

"Hello?"

"Stephanie where are you?"

"Amy? Why what happened?"

"Stephanie it's almost 11:00 am, are you on your way?"

I cursed under my breath, "Yeah give me half an hour."

Last night was rough, I tossed and turned the entire time. I was so tired, I just want to get this day over with. I know that I didn't have the patience to deal with Yo-yo and Ranger today. I chanted in my head, I will not condone her ignorance and I will willingly overlook his sexiness. With that mantra in my head I knew that I would somehow find myself in a situation with either of them, no matter what.

The things that happened yesterday were far from my mind, but that didn't mean I wanted to walk into Ranger. I peeked from under the sheets, stretched and yawned my way out of the sheets. I didn't want to leave this bed, even though it wasn't mine. But the check out time is in an hour so I would have to leave the safety of my hotel room. So I got myself out of bed and got ready for the day. I brought a pair of burgundy color linen pants, cream colored camisole, and a cream and burgundy over-sized cardigan. I swiped on my mascara, and headed out the door.

I pulled into the car garage with ten minutes to spare. I took the stairs hoping to avoid Yo-yo who was at the front desk, and when Ranger stood blocking the door to the second floor. Damn it I cannot just escape this man, but I had to admit that I was glad it was Ranger because if it was Yo-yo I would have been in handcuffs by now. I WILL NOT OVERLOOK HIS SEXINESS! Oh god! That black v-neck shirt stretched tight against his chest and those cargo pants fitting just right. I shook my head, I will not think about those pants!

"Bab..."

"It's Stephanie or Ms. Plum." I cut him off, guess I was still angry even if he stood there looking like a sex god.

With an raised eyebrow, "Stephanie, can we talk?"

"I sorry but I'm already late, can you please move out of the way?" I tried to go around him but he just stood there staring at me. I was too tired to play this staring game so I started to turn around and go back the way I came, but he grabbed onto my cardigan stopping me in my tracks.

"Ba...Stephanie I know you have questions," I snorted but didn't turn around, "I can't promise you the answers, but you have to trust me on this, please."

I closed my eyes at the please, I slowly turned around, "Just know that you can trust me babe, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, just know that you can trust me, and when the time is right I will make sure you hear the truth from me."

I just shook my head yes at his cryptic answer. I knew that I can trust him, but can I trust him with my heart.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the office, Amy was pacing the floor. She paced one way then snap her finger two times, then when she paced the other way she raised one finger into the air. I just watched her in amusement, this could only mean one thing: Lester.<p>

"Amy!" she jumped into the air and twirled around towards me.

"Oh, hey Steph how are you this fine afternoon." I smirked at her confused innocence.

"I'm fabulous." I replied dryly, then with a devious smile, "Lester's outside for you."

"NO!" she wailed in agony, really Amy.

"Just kidding." then she giggled in this high pitched voice.

"Oh, Steph you got me." I just smirked at her and left her to her Lester thoughts.

For the rest of the day, Amy and I worked through the day scheduling appointments and sending out flyer and business cards. Ella and Lester stopped by around three to leave us some delicious snacks that were drool worthy and for Lester to hit on Amy. Around five we were just putting the finishing touches to the decor in the office. There wasn't any drama interruptions today and for that I was grateful. When there was a knock on my door, I knew that I had spoke to soon, Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Tank stood crowding the door.

"You ready Beautiful and Gorgeous?" I looked at Lester in confusion, then when I saw Amy fidget out the corner I shot her a glare.

"Yes we're ready." Amy spoke up but I continued to glare at her.

"Let's go!"

I trailed after them like a sullen child, I knew this when only end in trouble.

Trouble, yes the word of the day to this evening would be TROUBLE! I found myself squeezed between Ranger and Bobby, squeezed wasn't the word. No, I was in Ranger lap sideways with my back to Bobby's left arm sipping on a margarita. Our bodies generated so much heat that I had to take off my cardigan, but what I didn't expect was silence. I looked down and groan in frustration, I grabbed the see-through camisole with a flesh colored bandeau. I was practically naked in Rangers lap. And if the bulge was any indication, it was going to get a little more hot pretty soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I SWEAR THIS WILL NOT GO ON ANYMORE, THE OTP WILL BE TOGETHER SOON! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS OR CLAIM AS MY OWN**_

_Previously on In Dependable Arms..._

_Trouble, yes the word of the day to this evening would be TROUBLE! I found myself squeezed between Ranger and Bobby, squeezed wasn't the word. No, I was in Ranger lap sideways with my back to Bobby's left arm sipping on a margarita. Our bodies generated so much heat that I had to take off my cardigan, but what I didn't expect was silence. I looked down and groan in frustration, I grabbed the see-through camisole with a flesh colored bandeau. I was practically naked in Rangers lap. And if the bulge was any indication, it was going to get a little more hot pretty soon._

* * *

><p>The pulsing beat of the music continue in sync with my throbbing core. The feeling of Ranger's hard body was very distracting. We had been at the bar for about an hour and I was beginning to feel those margarita's. I was now seated fully in Ranger's lap with is arms wrapped around me laughing at one of Lester's stories about their basic training. It was as if none of the anger I felt towards him matter anymore, because being in his arms was like heaven. I battle for a while in my mind about whether I should really trust him, and I came to the conclusion that he has my trust but we were really going to be having a long talk.<p>

I leaned back into Ranger with a sign, it was almost as if he understood the battle going through my head and the choice I made.

"Babe? You ok?" he whispered in my ear, his lips so close.

I nodded my head and started to sway with the music. The conversation continue around us as I slowly rolled my hips grinding in his lap. His hands came to rest on my hips slowly rubbing from my thighs back up to my waist.

I turned my head to side resting it on his shoulder. I kissed his neck, "You wanna dance?" I whispered in his ear.

I felt him shiver from the kiss and lift me off his lap over Bobby and we were off towards the dance floor. He took us to a secluded corner of the dance floor and fleshed his body into mines. I wasn't paying much attention to the music or the other dancers around us. My arms were wrapped around Ranger's neck and our pelvis were glued together.

I looked up into Ranger's eyes, they were dark sparkling with desire and an emotion I'm sure he would deny. He might not be able to tell me what's the deal with Yo-yo but his actions since we've met has been trust worthy.

"Ranger, I trust you." I stared into his eyes.

"That's all I wanted babe."  
>I was pulled into a kiss so sensual and full of promises I'm sure he would keep. My heart thumped in my chest, this man was dangerous and he already held my heart.<p>

He held me close, at some point his thigh wedged itself between my legs, and his hands were rotating my hips as I rode his thigh. I signed in pleasure I was so close, I nested my head in the crook of his neck my lips pressed at his pulse. My body hummed to the music, everyone else faded into the background. It was just Ranger and I as he was driving me over the edge. His finger raised my lips towards his and I cried out in the kiss as my orgasm burst through. I signed his name while he held my still trembling body to his.

I looked up into his eyes, there was asking unspoken question and I didn't hesitate to nod yes.

It took him less than 5 minutes to get us from the bar to his car. The drive towards our home was silent and the sexual tension was thick in the air. The tires screeched in his driveway, and before I could release the breathe that I was holding he was opening the door. I was swept up into his arms and through his door, but before I can take a look around at his decor his lips had attached themselves to my neck.

My eyes rolled into my head, his mouth placed many hot kisses along my collar bone, successfully removing my nude camisole. His callous hands slowly made their way up my back, I shivered as they came around and cupped my breast. My nipples harden in his palm, and in a haste I lifted up his shirt wishing for that skin to skin contact. When he lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding until his erection. I knew it had to be painful, he has been in a constant state of arousal since the bar.

We made it up the stairs and to his room, I had seconds to enjoy the softness of his sheets before his body covered mines. His kisses were all consuming and I wanted nothing more than to have his body pinning me to his bed kissing me senseless. Ranger grabbed my camisole at my waist along with my pants and one swift move I was completely naked. I watched as he stood looking at me with his dark eyes, he slowly unbuckled his black cargo. My eyes followed his movements he held my undivided attention and when he dropped his pants I let out a soft gasp. Not because he didn't have on any underwear but because his cock stood up at a great length that had me almost second guessing my choice. ALMOST!

I didn't have to time to dwell because Ranger had a grip on my ankles, slowly dragging me towards the edge of the bed.

"Babe, you're sure?" he said as he got to his knees.

"Yes, Ranger I'm sure." my reply was soft but I'm sure he heard because his mouth ended up between my legs.

I lose all comprehension when I felt his tongue, I could barely think I was so focus on Ranger. When he finished his delicious torture he trailed kisses up my body paying special attention to my breast, then finally kissing me more senseless.

Ranger paused when he lined the head of his cock at my entrance, "Yes Ranger." When he sheathed himself inside of me with one swift push of his hips I gasped in pain and pleasure. His shocked eyes held my pain fill ones, I just urged him to continue. He started off at a sow pace gaining speed as my moans encouraged him. I knew I had shocked him with my virginity, but I needed him to be my first.

I had hit an all time high when he begin to pound mercifully inside of me, orgasm after orgasm sent spasms through my body. I held his glaze as he looked in my eyes, and when the pleasurable expression came across his face I knew that this man would ruin me for all others. For he would be the first and the last.

* * *

><p>Ranger held me in his arms afterwards, and about an hour or so later Ranger's sister brought a sleepy Julie home. And when Julie was all tucked away Ranger came back and made sure I was all tucked away also twice. He dressed me in one of his shirts and a pair of sinfully silk boxers and held me as I drifted off to dreamland.<p>

The next morning I came awake with a little arm wrapped around my neck and a little leg around my torso pinning my arm. I peeked down and saw the little Manoso wrapped around me softy snoring, her breathe tickling my neck and I smiled. I knew he was there watching I could actually feel the amusement from where he stood. He walked towards my side of the bed and kissed me softy on the lips.

"Good Morning babe, sorry about the little monkey."

I reached up to get a kiss again, "It's okay, I like monkeys," I could feel Julie's silent laughter, "and I know little monkeys are ticklish."

Ranger and I tickled Julie until she was screaming for us to stop, "Mornin' poppa and stephaine!"

"morning querida, sleep well?" Ranger reached out and smooth her dark hair from her face.

"Si poppa, Stephanie was all soft and warm!"

"She sure was querida!" he gave me a wolfish grin while I just blushed and swatted at his arm. "Come on breakfast is ready."

He cooks too! YES!

I heard Ranger's laughter and as he walked out the door letting me know I said that aloud.

When I got to the kitchen Julia was already sitting at the breakfast bar eating some blueberry pancake and my mouth watered. I closed my eyes and breathed in the delicious aroma, it smelt so good. Is he good at everything?

"Yes babe I am." I shivered when I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I am beginning to see that you are."

I can honestly say that I enjoyed the little family breakfast, more than I enjoyed my family breakfast. Ranger was so patience and caring with Julie, and my heart melt a little more just watching them interact. I caught myself more than once daydreaming of these little breakfasts and dinners with just us three in the future. But I know that was asking to much to soon, and he still owes me an explanation of that nuisance Yo-yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Stephanie's a virgin...explanation coming up!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Do Not Claim any rights to the original **_

_**Previously on In Dependable Arms...**_

_I can honestly say that I enjoyed the little family breakfast, more than I enjoyed my family breakfast. Ranger was so patience and caring with Julie, and my heart melt a little more just watching them interact. I caught myself more than once daydreaming of these little breakfasts and dinners with just us three in the future. But I know that was asking to much to soon, and he still owes me an explanation of that nuisance Yo-yo._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my day dream and caught them staring at me, I blushed and looked down. I could actually feel them staring at me while I finished my breakfast. Probing into my mind as if they can see all my hopes and dreams.<p>

We continued to chat about simple things, Julie's summer vacation, how the day's going to go, but one little topic remained unsaid and I don't know if Ranger was going continued to hold off on it. I knew today that Yo-yo was going to be a huge problem.

I stayed at the table with Julie while Ranger cleaned up.

"Stefany, I'm so glad you were here this morning, but what were you doing in daddy's bed?" she looked at me with a serious expression, "I thought when we have our sleepover you were going to stay with me."

She started to pout and my heart just about broke, that was the saddest expression every, "Oh Julie, I..."

I looked desperately to Ranger and mouthed HELP!

"Julie leave babe alone, she going to stay tonight so you don't have to pull that face." he smirked at me as I literally froze in shock as her little body crawled into my lap and hugged my neck.

"Oh yeah I'm staying tonight also, but I think your dad and I should talk first." This time I was the one that was smirking.

A while later I used the adjoined door to take a shower and dress for the day. I looked at the time surprised that it was only 8:25 am, I figured it would be later but Ranger must have woken me up earlier than expected.

I dressed in a grey tight high waisted pencil skirt with a teal blue camisole and a grey, teal and white sweater. I had to forgo the underwear because of the well just because. I slipped on the nude pumps and grabbed my bag and got ready to go.

Ranger and Julie met me at the door, today there was a black SUV parked out front that we got in and rode to the office.

The way to his office was silent even Julie was unexpectedly quiet, I guess she just feed off our vibe. I didn't even mind being lead to his office, I just knew that we were going to talk.

I walked into the office and any nervousness just disappeared when I saw a small purple desk to side of a large black desk with a matching laptop, tin with colored pencils, and even a little stationary with Julie's name on it. I swore my ovaries wept at that site, it was so sweet.

"Julie why don't you listen to some music while Stephanie and I talk." Julie sat in her mini purple office chair and putting put on her matching beats headphones.

Ranger lead me round his desk and sat with me in his lap, he took a deep breath then unexpected kissed me deeply.

"Babe, Yo-yo is apart of this operation that has been in effect for about 7 months now, she has been selling our secrets to the Cuban gangs that operate in a community that I grew up in. But of course she has been selling false secrets because we run a tight ship around here and I won't let anything happen around here especially while my daughter comes here everyday."

I looked at him, "I understand Ranger, but why do you let her hang around you like that?"

"I thought that maybe if I could keep her attention on me then she wouldn't focus on Julie or the company."

I couldn't say anything I just started kissing him, I couldn't explain the emotions that developed for this man in a short period of time. My heart felt so full of love that it frighten me, it was too soon but I knew that it was too real and he couldn't know it yet.

"So babe, tell why you've been untouched?" I blushed at his questioned.

"I wanted to find a person that I knew would appreciate it and also I wanted the right person to have it." I could say virginity in front of him without blushing and fainting from the blood rush. "Plus I have a one bat-shit crazy mother that just about controlled my life or at least she tried too."

We started to kiss again and I really love his kisses, they were a type of addiction a girl can get use to. I slowly stood up so that I was faced towards him in between his legs. My lips were still attached to him as his hands rubbed up and down my body. His fingers stopped in motion when he figured that I took a page out of his book and went commando. I smirked into the kiss as he growled and gripped two handfuls of my ass and squeezed.

A little giggle interrupted us and as we broke apart I took the chance to lean over his shoulder to see Julie giggling at us. I shivered as Ranger still managed to apply little kisses to the exposed part of chest. I shook my head a stepped back and look down at him. His eyes were so hooded that I just apart came apart right there.

"Babe." That one word was filled with so much heat that I felt like I was burning.

"Ranger," I croaked out, "I have to go to work."

"Tonight?" I soon found myself in his embrace once again.

"Yes!" I yelped out when he pinched my butt.

He stood up and walked me to the door. I turned to face him as he handed me my bag, I took a big breathe basically to calm myself and to clear my head of Ranger. I waved to a still giggling Julie who at some point lifted up a iPad that was pointed towards us no doubt recording us. I debated in my head whether or not if I should give him a hug, but I soon found myself in a full-frontal body hug along with one hell of a kiss.

"Have a good day babe."

I don't think I spoke back, but I do know that curious eyes followed me to my office, some amused and one very hostile.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Indepedable Arms..._

_"Have a good day babe."_

_I don't think I spoke back, but I do know that curious eyes followed me to my office, some amused and one very_ hostile.

* * *

><p>Amy and I worked through the morning, having meetings and finishing the final touches on the office. We worked non-stop until Ella and one of the guys came down at some point with a Refrigerator and a little dinning set to go into the mini kitchen at the end hall. After she stocked the kitchen she came to the office with some little brownie bars and cold milk for a little snack. We instantly looked at one another, knowing that we were going to have to take advantage of the state of the art workout equipment if we kept getting these little treats.<p>

"oh Ella please adopt me!" I ran over to her and engulfed her into hug after our first bite, Amy took the other side.

"Yes Ella, we can be sisters!" we giggled together when Ella grinned at us.

"Oh girls, you know I would if I could, I would love to have daughter such as you sweet girls!"

"Ella I know my girl's as sweet as they come!" I could hear the smirk in Lester's voice as Amy gasped in shock.

"Babe." UUGHGHHH! That one word could mean so many things but I knew somehow that he was agreeing with Lester.

"Boys don't embarrass my girls, shouldn't you be at work, working hmm?" Ella looked at them with a stern expression but they just grinned back at her, "Ok girls eat your snack and then come up to get your lunches in an thirty minutes."

We started to protest but she gave us a stern look that definitely worked on us. Ella was really going to spoil us.

"Hey what about us Tia?" Lester asked with a pouty face.

"Oh you boys can come too." She just shook her and walked away.

I turned towards the plate of brownie bars and grab a couple and my glass of milk and started towards my office. I didn't have to look back to know that Lester and Amy went to hers and Ranger followed behind me. I heard the click of the lock as I sat the items on my little coffee table next to my couch. When I walked to the front of my desk and reached over to the phones to turn the answering service on I felt him mold his front to my back. The sweater was gone before I could blink and his lips were placing kisses alone my collar bone. I felt his hands slowly edging up my skirt feeling the air from the AC cooling me down just a bit.

He groaned when his fingers came in contact with just me, no barrier in the way. He ran his fingers up and down slowly as he continued to kiss along my neck. Those brownies were totally forgotten when he twirled me around, picked me up and deposited my naked butt on the cool wood desk. I moan from the sensation and the peaked at Ranger from under my lashes has he got to his knees. My legs were gently pried apart as he trailed kisses up from my knee to my inner thighs.

I looked down at him as he took a big sniff, "mmmm babe, the sweetest of sweet right here just from me."

"Yesssss." I whimpered when I felt him blow softly.

"Is this my little snack, babe?" I nodded my head I just couldn't answer, "Babe you just don't know how much I love pie."

That was the last coherent thing I heard for about 15 minutes, I couldn't keep up with the number of orgasms he brought me to. I couldn't even remember my name let alone what the date was. I had literally dissolved into a puddle of goo on top of my desk. And as he placed kisses up my body little jolts of aftershock were pulsing through my body. When he reached my lips, the kiss was so primal and raw, you would think we were trying to attack each other.

I was carried to the couch were I was nestled up to his erection, "Ranger, I...I"

"shhh babe, just rest for a minute." I couldn't get it out, I wanted so bad to tell him but it was too soon.

"I really like you." I whispered

"I really like you too, especially your hot sweet pie." I smacked his on the arms as he roared in laughter and I just blushed.

I hopped off his lap and adjusted my clothes and went to put on my sweater. Ranger lead me towards the door but not before he kissed me again.

"Tonight babe, your coming over." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I wouldn't want to upset Julie." I leaned in for another kiss.

"Right Julie." He smirked and complied with my request and gave me another toe-curling kiss.

When we walked out of the office Amy and Lester was walking out of hers, she was flustered and he was whole lot smug. I imagined that maybe Ranger and I wore the same expression. Amy was cuddled under Lester with a dreamy look on her face, and Ranger had his hand cupping my butt. Amy and I looked over at each other and we gave each other wide-eyed knowing looks, something happened and we both wanted the details.

"Come on girls let met up with Ella, I'm starving!" Lester said while looking at Amy and licking his lips.

"Yeah I heard she's got some pie cuz." Ranger smirked at me and then him and Lester exchanged some looks.

"You know I love me some pie too."

Amy and I squeaked while they laughed the whole way up to Ella's floor. Damn them boys and their pie...But damn it I love that Ranger has a taste for my pie.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on In Dependable Arms..._

_ "Come on girls let's met up with Ella, I'm starving!" Lester said while looking at Amy and liking his lips. _

_"Yeah I heard she's got some pie cuz." Ranger smirked at me and then him and Lester exchanged some looks._

_ "You know I love me some pie too." Amy and I squeaked while they laughed the whole way up to Ella's floor. Damn them boys and their pie...But damn it I love that Ranger has a taste for my pie._

* * *

><p>Later in the day as Ranger drove us home, I couldn't escape this feeling of being followed. The rest of the day was normal, we all went back to work with no interruptions. I was almost anxiously waiting for Yo-yo to show up at my office door ready to battle after the display this morning. But as we drove along the streets it was almost as if I could feel that she's going to be more dangerous than Ranger anticipated. I turned to Ranger to express that feeling but caught my self as I took in my surroundings. We were driving along the side streets, Ranger's face a look of total concentration.<p>

"We're being following, right?" I whispered.

"Yeah babe."

We continued driving along for about 30 minutes until we pulled up to a unfamiliar car garage. I quickly looked around before Ranger could come over and open the door. The interior of the garage was totally white with one black slick looking car and a blue looking SUV. I stepped out as Ranger picked Julie up from the back seat.

"Where are we?"

"Home"

"Ranger, really! I would have noticed this garage if we were at home!"

He just smirked, "Follow me."

We walked through a door that lead to a long corridor with a black golf cart. I just looked on in disbelief and awe while Ranger looked at me in amusement as I slide in next to Julie who was dowsing off in the middle of us. The drive was short and quick, but that corridor turned out to be one of many tunnels that end with an elevator. Ranger quickly keyed in a code for the elevator and we stepped in. The whole time I continue to stare at Ranger.

"Babe?"

"What are you Bruce Wayne?" he cracked a smile and shook his head.

When the elevator stopped to my surprise we ended up in the pantry on Ranger's side of the duplex.

"Babe let me put Julie to sleep and you go over and get some clothes and things."

Ranger handed me a little black key ring with a red button on it, gave me a quick kiss and walk up to Julie's room. When I walked through my home to gather some belongings, I walked around picking up and cleaning the little messes. I packed a weekend bag and changed into my silk blue cami and shorts pajamas and made my way down the stairs.

I was on my way toward the door that lead to Ranger's side when I heard the click. I whipped around quickly and spotted Yo-yo with a gun point at me. I rapidly clicked the red button as I looked into her crazed eyes.

"You don't seem all that shocked to see me." she told me.

"No not at all." I silently congratulated myself as my voice stayed steady.

"I know you must be wondering what I'm doing here, but lets cut to the chase. I don't like you, and I don't like the way you just showed up in my life and ruined my plans!" she hissed at me.

"I don't even know you much less know about any plans you may have."

"Oh don't patronize me in that voice, you know what the hell I'm talking about! RANGER!"

"I wasn't aware that you and Ranger were together."

"He is mine!" she acknowledge my statement, "You brought your lily white ass down to Miami and took what will be mines."

Yo-yo started to walk towards me with the gun point at my head, "Now stay still it'll only take a minute."

I caught a quick movement out the corner of my eye before Yo-yo ended up on the floor unconscious with Ranger above her point his own gun.

"Babe you OK?"

"I will be"

"Come here and get my phone, call Tank and tell him there's a fox in the hen house and to come right away."

I made the call to Tank and within 10 minutes Tank and Lester pulled up along with Bobby in a small delivery van. I sat down on the couch and watched as they bound Yo-yo wrist and feet, then blindfolded her. Lester than picked her up in a fireman's hold and they were out the door.

Ranger lead me towards him room, he held a tight grip on my hand every so often squeeze it almost as if to see if I didn't disappeared. We went in to check on Julie and each placed a kiss on her cheek, she had slept through the whole incident. We continued our journey towards his room but this time he had his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to his right side placing kisses on my head.

I laid on the bed as soon as we walked through the door, I cuddled up to his pillow breathing deeply. Ranger walked past to his closet and came out a moment later in his boxer briefs. He slide into the bed from behind me and pulled me close.

"I almost lost you babe."

"I know."

"I can't..."

"Ranger you don't have to say anything."

"I do, in this short amount of time you have come to mean something to me. Babe I won't always be able to express my feeling in words, but know that I care for you deeply."

I roll around push him on his back and straddled his lap, "Ranger I..."

"Ssh babe," he placed a kiss on my lips, "I know babe me too."

I laid on his chest overwhelmed with emotions, I just couldn't bare to lost this man.

I knew at that precise moment that I love him.

We made love well into the night, I knew that it was too soon to say those three words aloud.

We only got dressed because we knew that Julie would want to get into bed with us sometime during the night. That night Ranger chased away the nightmare and replaced them with dreams, or maybe visions.

Dreams of Julie holding a little baby almost identical to her but with blue eyes and lighter skin tone.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Copyright Infringement not intended..._**

**_A/N: What can I say, when you graduate college and enter the world of job hunting, life gets away from you. _**

_Previously of In Dependable Arms..._

_We made love well into the night, I knew that it was too soon to say those three words aloud._

_We only got dressed because we knew that Julie would want to get into bed with us sometime during the night. That night Ranger chased away the nightmares and replaced them with dreams, or maybe visions._

_Dreams of Julie holding a little baby almost identical to her but with blue eyes and lighter skin tone. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Sunlight beamed through the curtains, almost penetrating its way into the room. I was tangled in limbs, immobile and not a care in the world. Even though the previous night events were on my mind, wrapped up in Ranger and Julie was safest place in the world. My heart felt so full, I knew that in this exact moment that this is where I belonged. Some say that love at first sight is sometimes a fluke, but I know that Ranger will be the one for me.

I felt Ranger's fingers tangle themselves into my hair while carefully adjusting Julie across his chest pulling me closer. I felt him kiss my hair as he breathed deeply.

"Babe." he gentle rumble sent shivers down my spine.

In response I lifted my head to place kisses along his jaw, to the corner of his mouth, and finally to his sleep swollen lips.

"Hmm, just like kissing two fluffy marshmallows." I thought to myself, but as usual I said it out loud.

I felt Ranger start to laugh which started Julie whining about being woken up to early. A girl after my own heart.

"Babe, only you." I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Papa stop shaking...I'm sleepy." Julie whispered while burrowing into Ranger's chest.

"Come my sleepy heads, breakfast time." Ranger gathered Julie in his arms and got out of bed. I followed him with my eyes, not moving a muscle. At some point Ranger exchanged the black silk boxers for Nike shorts. I watched as his back muscles flex with each movement and quickly clenched my thighs together. Ranger looked back quickly and shoot me a smirk, I couldn't help but blush.

"Coming babe?" Ranger smiled full force at me.

"Oh yeah!"I gasped and I could have swore my eyes rolled back.

"Breakfast, right?" he was openly laughing at me.

"Right." I quickly hopped out of the bed and brushed past Ranger. I yelped when I felt him lightly tap my bottom as I past.

Eating breakfast with the Manoso's will forever be the highlight of my day. I loved watching Ranger and Julie interact while cooking breakfast. Ranger was a loving single father, he showed so much love towards Julie that my heart ached because my father never showed that much affection.

And at that moment, even though my parents were in Trenton they somehow manage to attack my self esteem.

"Babe, you OK?" I looked up to see Julie and Ranger watching me with twin expression of concern.

I gave them both a weak smile, "Fine."

"Stefanie, what's wrong?" Julie titled her head looking at me from under her ridiculously long eye lashes.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I quickly jumped off the stool and went towards my apartment, "I'll be right back."

I walked through the ajoined door, locking it once closed. I quickly ran upstairs and laid on the bed face down. The tears started soon after, I really didn't have a reason to be crying. I kept telling myself that, but I knew that deep down I held some hurt feelings regarding my dad.

***Ring, Ring***

"Hey you've reached Stephanie, I'm not home right now so leave a message at the beep!"

"Stephanie this your mother, If you are there pickup...WELL I GUESS YOUR GOING TO IGNORE ME THEN...Valerie is on her way to Miami with the kids and I expect you to..."

"WHOA! What did you just say?"

"Oh so my ungrateful daughter has answered the phone...anyway Frank and I decided that Valerie would be will suited if she and the girls came to stay with you."

"You can't just send them down here for me to take care of your golden daughter."

"You owe me Stephanie Michelle Plum! I gave birth to you!"

"As far as I know you was just the egg donor that unlikely became the surrogate!"

"You will do as I say...I already gave her the address and they are set to fly down tomorrow morning. I need you to send up some money for the plane tickets and they will be on there way."

"HA HA HA HA HA...wow you expect me to fund this little trip to get rid of your precious Valerie...Well the jokes on you, I moved! And do me a favor don't call."

I hung up the phone and dragged myself off the bed to head back to Rangers.

I walked blindly towards the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I screamed when I opened my eyes and saw Ranger standing directly behind me.

"Fuck Ranger, you scared me half to death." he gripped the top of my shoulders turning my body facing him.

"Babe are you ok? You left and your breakfast is getting cold."

"I was on my way back." I looked down at my feet.

"What happened downstairs?"

"It was nothing really, something silly, but I'm over it."

"Babe it was not something silly, it made you leave and I don't ever want to think that I had something to do with you leaving."

"No no no, it was not something you did Ranger. I lo-enjoy spending time with you and Julie."

"Ok, so why don't you come back and eat your chocolate chip pancakes."

My eyes lit up, "Real Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sorry babe there made with buckwheat flour with dark chocolate chips."

I groaned as he lead me to his portion of the duplex. When we came through the door, Julie had chocolate smeared all over her face with a innocent look on her face.

"Mija, didn't I tell you to wait for Stephanie?"

"Si Papi" she looked down in her lap then quickly stuffed her mouth with more chocolate.

I giggled while Ranger signed and shook his head.

After that eventful morning, we spent the rest of the day lounging around watching Disney movies and napping.

It was a quiet day.

Then there was a knock on the door.


End file.
